prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A/@comment-91.210.138.131-20121031203928
here's what i think: 1.about the whole Courtney "Twin" thingy:i don't think that they're gonna go after the book storyline,and if they would i'd spell the show boring.i mean,it'd be really shocking and frightening (who doesn't love a good scare???) to see people you never think would be working with A working with 'em,to learn that even some people you think ain't involved in Ali's past are and a lot of other crazy stuff.for me Courtney DiLaurentis does not exist.not one bit.and i'll clarify the 'clues' that some think Ali has a twin:the photos in her bedroom are of Ali + Jason and only of them.knowing that Ali was selfish she could've done the two photo thingy just so she can look more on the picture than Jason,or just for fun.the picture seems cool,and i'd do that too,you know place myself two times in one picture.and the french saying,i think it relates to Vivian Darkbloom,or maybe even to Jason.and that story Ali told in the prequel episode,it wasn't hers,but it clearly was someone's.that's where that creepy little girl in the halloween episode comes in.i mean,if she was Courtney,why didn't she appear on Halloween 2009,right after she 'was killed' or earlier + she was just a ghost from the story Ali told in my opinion.and the night that Ali was killed,about that hair thingy,your hair can loosen up a lot in one night.take me for example.mine loseens up for just 2-3 hours and i think it's normal for a whole night + that necklace,she could have taken it off,and she could've placed the bracelet on her other hand + even if Courtney did exist why would she even have had a bracelet in the first place??? 2.about Alison:i don't really think she's dead.i mean,you know,like she appears to the girls in 'hallucinations' + 'dreams',but i do think it's real.i think that she's not on the a-team but is working with A.and i don't get it,why would she ruin her friends' lives if she was alive???okay,she was very mean to them at times,and blackmailed but only to get what she wanted.i don't think she wants anything from them now.about working with A,i think A maybe has saved alison the night she supposedly was killed,and now is torturing her and keeping her hidden,and making her say all she knows about the girls.sure,Alison's brave enough to escape,but i think she was really hurt the night of her 'murder'.a lot.so that's why she can't escape or appear to the girls more often.and if those were dreams she appeared in,why would she be so scared if anyone found out she was 'paying' her friends a visit in their dreams???and A has videos from the night Ali was supposedly killed cuz she had Ian's videos.and seeing A's obsession with Alison,i don't really think they'd let her die.also,A has been seen to have a lot of money,so that's how they paid for Alison's great injuries + knowing A,they could've found a skeleton similiar to Ali's,poured some dna on it,crash it's skull,fill it's lungs with dirt and bury it.and i think that know that Ali is 'spending' time with A is becoming a better person,and maybe even regretted the things she sometimes did to the girls,that's why she sometimes helps 'em. 3.about A:okay,i don't really know who A might be :P .he/she/it could be anyone,you know.yup,proud to say i don't have a theory for that,folks!!! :D but as for the suspects:Courtney,i mentioned the reasons why she doesn't exist earlier.Aria,is not on the a-team.Ezra,may seem suspicious,but he's not on the a-team.i think all his suspicious looks and stuff are from his past,and he trying to hide it.okay,popping up in that train was freaky,but still,i don't think he has anything to do with A.i think everything's because of his past,and his wealthy life he tried so much to bury.just for these suspects i can say something. and i have some qustions,if anyone can answer:why did Ali go to her house the night of her murder???i mean she was supposed to go back to the sleepover at Spencer's.she told Ian so too,so why was the N.A.T club waiting for her in her bedroom???and how did they enter the house so easily.i mean,okay,Jason passed out,but as mentioned by Aria,Ali had dinner with her family before the sleepover,so weren't the parents home???we didn't see the way Ian went in,but Jenna and Garret are seen to be entering from the door,and so does Melissa.but,with Jenna's walking stick,that makes that much noise,i think the parents would've heard something,and Melissa saying loudly 'where is she?'.that's all.oh, and Happy Halloween!!! ^.^